Frozen Lily
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Ela sempre confiara no Natal. Ela sempre confiara em si mesma. Mas agora não tinha ninguém nem nada em que confiar. Apenas James Potter.


_**FROZEN LILY**_

Ela observou silenciosamente enquanto as multidões passavam rapidamente por ela, flashes de estampas brilhantes e o cheiro intoxicante de canela e Natal a deixando tonta. Ficou ali por longos minutos, os olhos arregalados, a respiração fraca, o coração pesado. Era ainda pior do que ela jamais imaginara que seria. Era ainda pior do que haviam lhe dito que podia ser. Seus pais haviam falhado.

As pessoas passaram e passaram ao redor dela, a vida pulsando em Hogsmeade enquanto ela pensava na morte. Seu primeiro Natal sem eles. Seu primeiro Natal sem as risadas de seus pais, sem o carinho nos olhos deles, sem a voz de sua mãe a acordando docemente, ou o sorriso de seu pai enquanto esperava ela abrir o presente mais especial de todos. Não havia nada mais para ela. Havia apenas vazio, silêncio e milhares de pessoas passando ao redor dela como se ela fosse invisível, como se ela nem mesmo existisse.

Sentiu algo gelado descendo devagar por suas bochechas, mas não se moveu. Os olhos continuaram abertos, arregalados, alertas, enquanto ela observava as pessoas fazendo compras de último minuto e ela segurava com força as alças de sua única sacola de presentes. Agora havia apenas três pessoas a quem presentear. Não tinha mais nada. Não tinha mais ninguém.

Finalmente soluçou, e o soluço a trouxe de volta para realidade. Fechou os olhos com força, largou a sacola no chão, dobrou-se sobre o próprio corpo e se perdeu em lágrimas. As pessoas continuaram a passar apressadas ao seu redor, como se uma ruiva perdendo a sanidade fosse algo trivial.

Ela ficou ajoelhada na neve, o rosto afundado nas mãos, por um longo tempo; as músicas de Natal passaram, as pessoas passaram, as risadas passaram, mas a dor dela continuou. Ela chorou e chorou por um longo tempo, e o sol foi se pondo devagar, e o corpo dela foi tremendo com mais freqüência enquanto a neve derretia sob o tecido de suas calças e o frio a envolvia. Ela se sentia gelada, fria, como uma estátua de gelo; queria derreter em lágrimas, mas apenas sentia frio. Sentia-se sozinha, e inútil e invisível, e odiava cada uma dessas sensações e odiava a pessoa que era para tê-las. Odiava os pais por terem morrido, por terem falhado com ela, por não poderem mais estar ali quando ela mais precisava deles, e odiou o Natal por deixá-la tão miserável, e o mundo por ignorá-la. Queria se sentir amada, precisava de carinho, de compaixão, de alguém que a entendesse e a suportasse. Queria seus pais, queria o abraço morno de sua mãe e as palavras reconfortantes de seu pai. Queria deitar e morrer para ficar com eles.

Esgueirou-se até a parede da loja atrás de si e se encostou contra ela, os olhos fechados com força, as lágrimas ainda caindo. Queria morrer, e queria morrer logo; não agüentava mais a solidão aterradora que tomara conta de sua vida nos últimos meses. Odiava ter apenas Alice como amiga, e odiava que sua irmã a odiava. Odiava sua vida, odiava _tudo_ sobre sua vida.

Enquanto quietamente rezava por um milagre - qualquer coisa, uma aparição de seus pais, um feitiço para voltar no tempo, alguém para amá-la - sentiu algo morno perto de si. Não abriu os olhos, esperando o frio voltar, mas ele não voltou. O calor chegou mais perto e a envolveu silenciosamente, como a primavera nascendo na neve do inverno, enquanto ela sentia algo suave e sedoso passando por seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas. Respirou fundo, apreciando momentaneamente o fato de que não estava sozinha.

"Pare de chorar, Lily" abriu os olhos devagar e a imagem embaçada de James Potter lhe sorrindo apareceu. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e gemeu. Não queria que ele estivesse ali para vê-la cair. Não queria que ele a visse fraca e sozinha e triste. Ele a adorava, ele a idolatrava, e ela sempre fizera o melhor para se colocar um patamar acima dele e se tornar inalcançável. Ela sempre fizera tudo o que podia para que ele fosse uma pessoa melhor, porque ela gostava dele e queria que ele fosse mais humano. Mas agora ele estava ali, limpando as lágrimas em seu rosto e vendo que ela não era invencível, e que ele provavelmente podia falhar também. Todo o seu plano para salvar Hogwarts de James Potter, o arrogante, havia sido destruído pelas suas lágrimas e a morte de seus pais. Enfiou o rosto nas mãos. Eles falhavam com ela mais uma vez.

"Sai daqui, Potter" conseguiu murmurar, e sua voz estava rouca e enrolada, e ela percebeu que o moreno sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando sua mão rapidamente para entregar-lhe o lenço "Me deixe em paz"

"Você está chorando por causa dos seus pais, Lily?" ela soluçou contra a própria vontade, e escondeu o rosto no lenço que ele lhe estendera; por que ele tinha de ser tão direto? Por que ele não podia dar voltas e voltas ao redor do assunto que nem Alice? Ela não queria que ele fosse direto. Era Natal, e ela não tinha mais pais, e ela odiava isso tudo demais para conseguir conversar. Estava tão sozinha que tinha medo de acabar se apegando a Potter por falta de escolha.

"Sai daqui, Potter!" e então ela sentiu um braço ao redor de seu ombro, e seu corpo foi compelido lentamente até encostar completamente no de James; ela fechou os olhos com mais força e, contra a própria vontade, se agarrou na blusa dele "Por que eles não estão aqui? É Natal...!" ela murmurou debilmente, e uma mão morna passou de maneira gentil por seus cabelos, enquanto a voz de James se fazia ouvir perto de seu ouvido.

"Lily, eles estão aqui" ele murmurou, e ela sentiu arrepios subindo pela sua espinha; suspirou, limpando o rosto no lenço e segurando com força a frente do suéter dele com uma das mãos "Eles vão sempre estar com você, não importa onde você esteja"

"Eles estão mortos, James. Eles não estão aqui. Eles nunca mais vão estar..." e quando ele se preparou para responder, ela suspirou e continuou em um tom quieto "Eu odeio quem eu me tornei por causa disso; eu odeio tudo sobre mim. Eu quero morrer em paz. Então _sai daqui_" e o empurrou com força, deixando a malha do suéter escorregar por entre os dedos, mas ele não a largou.

"Lily"

"_Por favor_, sai daqui, James" ela murmurou mais uma vez, mas ele não saiu. Ele não se mexeu, a não ser para impedi-la de se afastar dele. Ele a segurou com força em um abraço e não desistiu. Nem por um instante. Não como suas amigas tinham feito, ou o Natal, ou como ela mesma tinha feito. James continuou ali.

"Eu não vou te soltar, Lily" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto ela chorava e tentava o empurrar para longe. Seu tom não era decidido, nem persuasivo, nem cortante; ele falava com a mais pura intenção de informá-la, e seu tom de voz era transparente e suave "Eu não vou te deixar"

E, enquanto as multidões passavam silenciosamente ao seu redor, fazendo compras de último minuto, Lily se pegou feliz por ter James Potter em sua vida. Pela primeira vez em anos, enquanto a multidão a ignorava como se ela fosse invisível, ela agradeceu silenciosamente porque James podia vê-la; e, mais ainda, porque ele _queria_ vê-la. Enquanto o mundo seguia em frente, ela ficava para trás, e pela primeira vez em meses ela estava feliz no passado, porque não estava mais sozinha; por agora tinha James Potter ao seu lado. E ela não sabia, mas o para sempre deles começava naquele instante.


End file.
